


Letter to Myself

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: Hello, me.





	Letter to Myself

_Hello, me._

  


_This is kind of weird, but Arthur told me it would help._

_This is about a decision you’ll make. Not too far in your future, but it’ll feel like you’ve been waiting your whole life for it._

_I know you’ve been feeling tired, and lost. Overwhelmed by the rest of your life, maybe. Still in school because you don’t know what else to do._

_Someone’s going to offer you something amazing. And scary. It’ll be like the door at the end of the tunnel opening, the light flooding in._

_You’ll be frightened at first. It’s nothing like anything you’ve ever seen before. It’ll shake you. You’ll sit for hours at your desk in your tiny shit apartment, wondering if too much change at once can hurt someone._

_But it’s irresistible. You’ll spend all day and night dreaming about it. And you know you would never forgive yourself if you missed this, your one chance to just...do something._

_You’ll regret it, sometimes. You’ll hurt others, and get hurt. People will bleed and die in front of you. You’ll fall in love, and lose it all. You’ll gnash your teeth and tear out your hair and scream and cry at the unfairness of it all. Rue the day you ever met them._

_But you wouldn’t have it any other way._  


  


_Love,_

 _Ariadne._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
